Ender Dragon
The Ender Dragon is one of the primary bosses that you fight in the game, Minecraft, and is one of the most frequent goals used in fan hardcores. Kill Count * McJones (Minecraft PBG HC #1) * Jeff (Minecraft PBG HC #5) * Simoz (Minecraft Simoz HC #1) * Hero, Piggy, Rosswell, Spicy (Minecraft Colorcore #1) * Lufia, Zarn, Kyoger (Minecraft ThemeCore #1) * Nigel (Minecraft Funcore #3) * Near (Minecraft Toastcore #1) * Del (Minecraft EXTREME #2) * Snow (Minecraft Silver HC #1) * Niall, Atesh, Whiteimator (Minecraft EPICORE #1) * Eugh, Cinna, Danward (Minecraft EliteCore #1) * Sol (Minecraft Nerdcore #1) * Cayne (Minecraft Gilded HC #1) * Jerry (Minecraft RLYoshi HC #1) * Impaired (Minecraft SyoCore #1) * Niko, Joey, Phillip, Jage (Minecraft 8-Bit Bros HC #1) * Jage (Minecraft 8-Bit Bros HC #2) * Firefist (Minecraft PSCore #3) * Darkstorm (Minecraft Jeff's Hardcore #1) * Piggy, Kyoger (Minecraft Nova Quest HC #1) * Smash, Pokè (Minecraft Smashcore "Pilot") * Frotogano (Minecraft FrotoCore #2) * Shoop (Minecraft Hardcore Season 1 Goldenbrawler) * Jeff (Minecraft PBG HC #7) * Scrubby, Kyoger (Taka Cursecore #1) * Donato, TTGuy (Minecraft EPICORE #2) * Josh, Andrew, James, Brian (Minecraft Hoshi The Hero #1) * Josh, Brian, James, Jason, Andrew (Minecraft Hoshi The Hero #2) * Robert, Jed (Minecraft BRBeverage #3) * Lava Spy, Dude, Porcupine, Katdogcat, E-Moose (Minecraft Twisted Fate(V2) #2) * Goldenbrawler (Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 Goldenbrawler) Survivors * JonTron, Barry (Minecraft PBG HC #1) * Andrew, JT_Money (Minecraft NCICore HC #1) * Spicy (Minecraft Funcore #3) * Spicy, Near (Simoz MC HC #1) * Swan (Minecraft Colorcore) * Cri (Minecraft Nova Quest #1) * SamuraiGoldi, Andrew7s (Minecraft Jabcore #1) * Andrew7s, Wack, Gavin, Sink (Team Scallop Minecraft #1) * Zap, GavinWorks, Civvv (Minecraft Zapcore 1#) * Piggy, Hero (Taka Cursecore #1) * Niall (Minecraft EPICORE #2) * Creeper, Leah, Lilligantt (Minecraft Nyfencore #1) * Noah (Minecraft Hoshi The Hero #2) * Tonio, Alex (Minecraft BRBeverage #3) * Leah, Creeper, Lilligant, Noah, Sandwich (Ultra Minecraft Hardcore #1) * Niko, Harris (Minecraft 8-Bit Bros #2) * Lava Spy, Tasara, Kentavain Lemons, Onicat (Minecraft Twisted Fate(V1) #1) * Toad, Spicy (Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 Goldenbrawler) * Sonic, Aidan, Kool (Sonicraft's Minecraft Hardcore #1) How to Defeat the Ender Dragon Scattered across the End are pillars made of obsidian, each with an End Crystal on top of them, with some being protected by cages made of iron bars. If the Ender Dragon flies near the End Crystals, she will regain some health. The general consensus is to destroy the End Crystals before going for the Ender Dragon, otherwise they'll constantly heal her and will make it more difficult to defeat her. A common way to destroy the End Crystals is to fire arrows at them from ground level. For the caged Crystals, however, the only way is to break the iron cage and make a safe surrounding area before destroying each. However, you'll still need to be aware of the real threat: the Ender Dragon. While trying to destroy the End Crystals, the Ender Dragon can still ram into you, either killing you, or knocking you into the air. The Ender Dragon can also fire ender charges that spread out, causing a lingering damage effect. However, once you've destroyed the crystals, you can then turn your attention to the Dragon. Make sure that when aiming arrows at the Dragon, make sure you don't make eye contact with Endermen, as there are a lot scattered across the End, and even one can end a playthrough. If the Ender Dragon goes to the fountain center, make sure you use an effective melee weapon to attack her, as in this temporary phase, arrows will not harm her. Additionally, don't attack the Ender Dragon while in front of her, as she will breathe a constant stream of ender charge at where she is facing. Along with that, be careful when the Ender Dragon turns around, as if you're not careful, you and her could collide, putting you at risk of death. Keep all of this in mind and soon you'll have sapped away all of her health and will have won the battle. Category:Goals